Willis
Willis is a nine-block long neighborhood in eastern Dukes, Liberty City, bordered by Tudor Street to the north (Meadows Park); the Broker-Dukes Expressway to the east (Francis International Airport); the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway to the south (Beechwood City) and Seymour Avenue to the west (Meadow Hills). Character Willis is a small working-class neighborhood that is populated by predominately Jamaican residents. The area is residential in the west and commercial in the east; in the commercial district, businesses are dwarfed by the Big Willis Mall on the northeastern edge of the neighborhood at Saratoga Avenue and Carrollton Street. The residential west mainly consists of low-rise apartments while the commercial east is primarily chains of stores and businesses. It is difficult to classify Willis as a true "ghetto" because of its successful commercial business, gentrification, proximity to Meadows Hills (an upper-class/wealthy suburban neighborhood) and its lower crime rate when compared to some of the other areas in Dukes such as Cerveza Heights. Regardless, it is definitely not a completely safe neighborhood, and especially not at night - primarily because of the Yardies street gang, who often make a prescene in the neighborhood from nearby Beechwood City. However, for the most part - Willis is generally safe during the day and is often crowded and busy in the commercial east. In the residential west, some areas and streets appear to be more dangerous than others. Saratoga Avenue serves as its main street. As in Meadows Hills, the homes in western Willis bears traits of Tudor architecture. One half of Station Square, another shopping establishment, is also situated in Willis, directly north from the neighborhood's nearest station; the other half of the Square is located within Meadow Hills. Willis boasts nothing particularly useful for players. Aside from the aforementioned train station, Willis only has a car wash (Willis Wash and Lube) located off the southern end of Saratoga Avenue. Willis is also accessible from the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway via Saratoga Avenue. Willis' proximity with Beechwood City also results in the district being part of the Yardies' turf, as members of the gang, as well as their gang cars, may be spotted within the area, as shown as having some Jamaican community/culture influence. Also there are two vehicles in which you have to do for Stevie's Car Thefts. These are the Dilettante which can be found on Carrollton Street, parked in front of the Canyon Megaplex, and the Freeway can be found parked outside the Willis Wash and Lube on Saratoga Avenue. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the district hasn't changed much, but it is claimed as territory of the Angels of Death. They seemed to have kicked the Yardies out of the area, as they seem to be rivals, as seen during Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell!. Influence Willis is based on the Queens, New York neighborhoods of Hollis, Jamaica, and Forest Hills. Businesses *After Dark *Al Dente's *Anna Rex *Bean Machine *Big Willis Mall *Big Al's Furniture *Canyon Megaplex *Clothes Corner *Didier Sachs *Gaulle *Harda's Nails *Pill-Pharm *Pizza This... *Ranch *Rear Wall *Willis Wash and Lube *Yogarishima Transportation Saratoga Avenue serves as it's primary street. The Liberty City Subway has a station in Station Square, with entrances at the Seymour Avenue-Savannah Avenue intersection (at the Meadow Hills border) and auxiliary entrances along Lynch Street. Navigation de:Willis es:Willis fi:Willis fr:Willis pl:Willis pt:Willis ru:Виллис sv:Willis Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars